People Place
by Katia11
Summary: A spoof on facebook. Sort of a companion to A.B.A.G. Sort of.. Anyway, have a laugh and enjoy. :  People all have their opinions...


So, I realized I forgot to do this! *BLUSH* It was late... that's my excuse. Anyway, this was inspired by HILLBOOK by StarvingWriterMaeve and was not an original idea. I TOTALLY wish it was... SO I got a comment that said this was confusing. So I put in more editing to try and make it less so. Hopefully it helps.

Also, I don't own Jimmy... Hope you have a laugh!

People Place

Welcome to People Place!

Please Log In.

[Email: blondebombshell(at)hotmail(dot)com password: kickass]

Loading….

Welcome back, **Cindy Vortex**!

_NEWS FEED… __Top News __**Most Recent**_

_Share: __**Status**__, Photo, Link, Video_

_[What's on your mind?]_

**Cindy Vortex** has an exciting surprise!

_-__**Nicky Nick**__ and three others commented on Cindy Vortex's status._

**Nicky Nick**: What is it?

**Brittany Olsen: **O.M.G. you are preggo, aren't you?

**Sheen**: I'm telling Jimmy!

**Betty Quinlan**: Sheen, Jimmy is probably the father you dunce.

**Cindy Vortex**: I am NOT pregnant. I repeat: I am NOT pregnant.

.

..

…

**Carl**: AHHHHHHHHH! MY EYES!

**Nicky Nick**- Okay….

**Carl Wheezer- just sprayed himself in the eye with his inhaler for the billionth time.**

**-**_**Sheen Estevez**__ likes this_.

**Carl Wheezer**: It hurts!

.

..

…

**Libby Folfax-Cindy Vortex: **I know what the surprise is. =)

-_**Sheen Estevez**__ and two others commented on Cindy's wall post._

**Sheen Estevez: **What? You didn't say anything, Libby!

**Libby Folfax: **Cindy asked me not to.

**Brittany Olsen**: You are totally pregnant.

**Cindy Vortex**: AM NOT!

.

..

…

**Cindy Vortex **is not pregnant!

_**-Jimmy Neutron**__ likes this._

**Cindy Vortex**_: =) _

**Jimmy Neutron**_: _I was starting to get a little worried.

**Cindy Vortex**: Shut it, Neutron.

**Willoughby: **Ah, young love.

-_**Miss Fowl **__likes__ this._

.

..

…

**Sheen Estevez-Cindy Vortex: **How come Libby gets to know the surprise and no one else does?

**Cindy Vortex- Sheen Estevez: **Well, number 1) she's my best friend. Number 2) I'm waiting for a few things to pan out.

_-__**Sheen Estevez**__ commented on his wall post._

**Sheen Estevez**: Jacques!

**Cindy Vortex**: LOL, don't type things you don't know how to spell, Estevez.

**Sheen Estevez**: You should tell me!

**Cindy Vortex**: If I tell you, everyone will know.

**Sheen Estevez**: That hurt, Cindy. That hurt real bad.

.

..

….

**Sheen Estevez** is now crying.

-**Cindy Vortex** _likes this._

**Sheen Estevez**: You are such a jerk, Cindy.

**Cindy Vortex**: It's my secret; I'll tell it when I want to!

**Miss Fowl**: It's my party and I'll cry if I want to, cry if I w-A-nt to.

**Brittany**: I am TOTALLY posting a poll now.

.

…

….

**Brittany Olsen-** Who all thinks Cindy is preggo?

_-__**Sheen Estevez**__ and 13 others like this._

**Libby Folfax: **Nope, she's not.

**Betty Quinlan: **You've got to admit it is a little suspicious.

**Nicky Nick: **Oh, yeah, she's got a bun in the oven fo' sure.

**Cindy Vortex**: Actually, ah, no I don't.

.

..

**Libby Folfax –Cindy Vortex: **I think you should just tell them, Cind. This is how rumors get started.

-_**Jimmy Neutron**__ likes this._

**Cindy Vortex**: Yeah, yeah, yeah….. To be honest, this is kind of fun, keeping everyone in suspense.

**Jimmy Neutron**: =) You tease.

-_**Butch **__commented on your wall post._

**Butch**: I just threw up a little.

.

..

…

_**Carl Wheezer**__ is in a relationship with __**Elke Sommers**_

_-__**Jimmy Neutron**__ and 13 others like this_

**Libby Folfax: **YAY! You two finally got back together!

**Elke Sommers**: I just couldn't resist my fellow llama loving loser.

**Nicky Nick**: Who knew Wheezer would get a steady girlfriend? Honestly, dude for years I thought you might be swingin' for the opposite team, if you know what I mean.

_-__**Butch **__likes this comment_

_._

_.._

…

_**Cindy Vortex **_**Edit Profile**

_**About Me- **_Basic Information:

_**Networks**__: Berkley College Graduates._

_**Siblings**__- __**Libby Folfax**_

_**Sex**__: Female _

_**Here for**_: _Friendship_

_**About You**__: I love being me. I love my job, and my roommate. I know Karate, so don't mess with me or you'll get a beating._

:)

_**Relationship Status**__: In a relationship with __**Jimmy Neutron**_

_-Change relationship status_:

SINGLE

**ENGAGED**

MARRIED

WIDOWED

OTHER

.

..

-_**Changed relationship status confirmed.**_

_NEWS FEED__… Top News__** Most Recent**_

_**Cindy Vortex**__ is engaged to __**Jimmy Neutron**__._

_-__**Libby Folfax**__ and 200 others like this._

**Libby Folfax**_: _Girl, I LOVE THIS! I can't wait to plan with you!

**Nicky Nick**: That's the way, Neutron!

**Sheen Estevez**: WHAT?

**Brittany**: This is so exciting! It's about damn time too!

**Willoughby**: I knew you two would make it from the first time I saw you arguing.

**Miss Fowl: **CongrAAts you two lovebirds!

**Larissa**: JIMMY NEUTRON FINALLY PROPOSED! Heaven be praised!

**Jet**: You go, kid!

**Oleander**: Arch rivals my ass.

**Cindy Vortex**: *BLUSH* Thanks you guys!

**Sam- **It's about time, yeah!

.

..

…

**Larissa- Cindy Vortex**: Do we get to see pictures of the ring? =) PLEASE?

**Jimmy Neutron**: =)

**Cindy Vortex**: Sure! It'll take a few minutes.

.

..

…

**Eustace Strych** wants to be your friend.

_My dear Cynthia, my heart grieves to see you are engaged. Especially to my sworn enemy! _

_You have my sincerest condolences. _

_-Eustace._

**Friend Request Ignored**

.

..

…

**3 New Pictures added to Cindy Vortex's Album ****US**

_-__**Libby Folfax**__ commented on your photo._

_**Libby Folfax**__: _GORGEOUS! He is such a sweetie!

_-__**Jimmy Neutron **__likes this._

_._

_.._

_.._

**-**_**Brittany and four others **__commented on Cindy's photo album, __**US**_

_-_**Brittan**_**y**__:_ Neutron's got taste!

**Betty Quinlan**: I am speechless! Where'd he get it?

**Cindy Vortex**: He made it! =) Years ago I guess.

**Brittany**: Seriously?

**Betty Quinlan**: _Whoa!_

**Cindy Vortex**: Mhmmm.

**Sheen Estevez**: What? Man! I feel so left in the dark!

**Carl Wheezer: **=)

**Jimmy Neutron**: Yes, I did make it.

**Larissa**: DANG!

.

..

…

**Jimmy Neutron** and **Larissa Morrison** are now friends.

**Jimmy Neutron**- **Larissa Morrison**: I don't think Cindy ever introduced us.

**Larissa Morrison-** **Jimmy Neutron:** She didn't need to. She talked about you all the time.

**-**_**Cindy Vortex, Larissa Morrison and Jimmy Neutron **__commented on Jimmy Neutron's Wall Post_

**Cindy Vortex**: Larissa!

**Larissa Morrison:** What? It's the truth!

**Jimmy Neutron**: *grins*

.

..

…

**Cindy Vortex-Jimmy Neutron**: NEUTRON! You are such a pig headed… there are no words to accurately describe how annoying you are.

_**-Jimmy Neutron**__ commented on his wall post._

**Jimmy Neutron**: You love me anyway.

**Cindy Vortex**: YEAH? Who says?

**Jimmy Neutron**: That ring on your finger kind of proves it.

_**-Sheen Estevez**__ and __**Oleander **__commented on Jimmy's wall post._

**Sheen Estevez: **Do you two ever stop arguing?

**Oleander**: I can imagine they do… on _"special"_ occasions, if you know what I mean. *waggles eyebrows*

**Cindy Vortex**: OLEANDER! I never guessed you were such a pervert!

**Oleander**: *Chuckles*

.

..

…

**Brittany- Cindy Vortex: **Congrats, Cindy! I knew it would happen someday! When is the big day?

**Cindy Vortex: **I'm not really sure.

**Brittany**: Why not?

-_**Libby Folfax and Betty Quinlan**_ _commented on Cindy's wall post._

**Libby Folfax: **Her mother had a cow when she told her.

**Brittany**: Oh no! =( Sorry , Cindy!

**Cindy Vortex**: it's no big deal. But, I'm thinking about a year from now.

**Betty Quinlan**: Why so long?

**Cindy Vortex**: Give my mother time to change her mind I guess. I would like her to be there. I mean she is my mom after all, even if she can be a little scary sometimes.

**Libby Folfax: **She won't change her mind girl. Just get hitched!

-_**Jimmy Neutron**__ and ten others like this._

_._

_.._

…

**Larissa Morrison-Cindy Vortex: **You know, that boy of yours certainly seems nice. =) You have to tell me how he proposed!

-_**Brittany**__ and three others like this._

**Cindy Vortex**: He told me I could make it sound better, but I suppose it doesn't really do him justice so. He purposed in a parking lot, with me screaming and swearing at him.

-_**Jimmy Neutron**__ commented on your wall post._

**Jimmy Neutron**: You didn't change it!

**Cindy Vortex**: I told you I wouldn't.

**Larissa Morrison**: What do you mean, you were screaming at him?

**Cindy Vortex**: We were actually having a fight at the time.

**Jimmy Neutron**: Actually, SHE was the one fighting.

**Cindy Vortex**: Shut it, Neutron. The whole time he insisted that I listen to him, but I was mad and so finally I asked what he wanted to say to me that was so important. Then he awkwardly yelled out that he wanted me to marry him.

**Jimmy Neutron**: You were NOT happy about that.

**Cindy Vortex**: I was pretty mad.

**Jimmy Neutron**: You are such a drama queen.

**Cindy Vortex**: Watch it bucko, I know where you live.

**Larissa Morrison**: ANYWAY, back on topic…

**Cindy Vortex**: It was really awkward, and badly timed, yet it some cheesy adorable way it was perfect.

**Nicky Nick**: *Gags*

**Jimmy Neutron**: You make me sound like a pansy, Vortex.

**Cindy Vortex**: That's because you are a pansy. Nick, you are a huge romantic at heart and we all know it.

**Brittany**: That is really sweet. Totally Jimmy-like.

**Cindy Vortex**: It was memorable, that's for sure. But, most things are with Jimmy.

**Sheen Estevez**: *GASP!* You called Jimmy, Jimmy! ON THE INTERNET where everyone can see it! Is the world going to explode or something?

**Cindy Vortex: **You are hopeless, Sheen.

**Jimmy Neutron:** *rolls eyes*

.

..

…

**Libby Folfax –Cindy Vortex**_**:**_ I'm so happy for you, Cindy. You two are such a cute couple.

-_**Betty Quinlan **__and ten others like this._

**Jimmy Neutron-Cindy Vortex**: I love you, fiancé.

**Cindy Vortex**: And I love you.

-_**Butch**_ commented on your wall post.

**Butch**: That is the second time you two have made me BARF!

.

..

..

You have logged out.

-x-


End file.
